Lying in your arms
by Holy Dragoon Kain
Summary: Pre-FFVI: Clyde kann nicht einschlafen, da er Angst vor Gewittern hat. Also muss sein bester Freund und Partner Baram etwas tun, damit er gar nicht mehr an das Gewitter denkt. WARNING: Clyde x Baram, Lemon, Yaoi, Don't like Don't read. Bitte keine böse Kritik, weil ich die Beiden als Pair schreibe


Shadow/Clyde PoV:

Regen prasselte gegen die Scheibe, der Wind ließ die Bäume unheimliche Geräusche machen, doch das war es nicht, was mir den Schlaf raubte. Es war das ständige Donnern, und sobald ich meine Augen zu dem Fenster wandte, auch die Blitze die ich sehen konnte. Genervt sah ich als an die Decke und zuckte bei jedem Donner zusammen.

Ja, ich Clyde Arrowny, einer der größten Zugräuber, der nicht davor zurückscheut zu töten, wenn er es wirklich muss, habe Angst vor Gewitter. Und das laute Schnarchen meines Partners, der im Bett, am anderen Ende des Zimmers lag, vereinfache mein Schlafproblem nicht gerade. Seufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf nun zur Seite fallen, um ihn zu beobachten.

Er lag weit ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und schlief friedlich. Man konnte wirklich nicht glauben, dass wir eigentlich mal wieder auf der Flucht waren, nach einem erneutem ‚Streifzug', so friedlich wie er war. Wir hatten uns ja auch nur ins Inn begeben und nicht in unserem Zelt geschlafen, wegen dem Gewitter. Sonst guckten wir eigentlich immer, dass wir so weit wie möglich von Städten fernbleiben, außer wenn wir Vorräte brauchten.  
Doch er schlief ganz friedlich. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und ich richtete mich langsam auf, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Sein Stirnband und seine Augenklappe lagen auf dem Nachtisch neben dem Bett und ein Teil seiner Haare fiel, wie immer, wenn er sein Stirnband nicht trug, über den linken Teil seines Gesichtes.

Über die große Narbe…über die leere Augenhöhle. Über das Auge, welches nicht mehr vorhanden war und das war meine Schuld. Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, zog ich meine Knie an meine Brust und schlang meine Arme um sie. Schon seit 10 Jahren kannten wir uns…Das ist wirklich schon ne verdammt lange Zeit. Damals hat er mich aus der Gosse gezogen, nachdem ich von meinen Eltern verstoßen wurde.  
Er hat mir wieder auf die Beine geholfen und hat mich selbstlos mit sich genommen. Natürlich musste ich ihm dafür helfen, aber so war ich wenigsten nicht allein. Ich hatte mich damals das erste Mal in meinem Leben wirklich gewollt gefühlt, deswegen war ich bei ihm geblieben, auch, als ich eigentlich hätte Gehen können, da ich allein hätte überleben können.

Meine Eltern hatten mich nie beachtet und als ich ihnen zu viel wurde hatten sie mich weggeworfen, wie einen Gegenstand. Und dann war da er… Erst hatte ich Angst vor ihm, da er nie über sich redete, zwar immer viel redete, aber immer darauf bedacht nichts über sich preis zu geben. Außerdem war er 4 Jahre älter als ich und viel stärker…zumindest körperlich gesehen.  
Doch irgendwann hatte er auch angefangen über sich zu reden…und da hatte ich dann auch angefangen ihm über mich etwas zu erzählen und langsam habe ich angefangen ihm zu vertrauen, da ich bemerkt hatte, dass er mir nichts tun würde.

Lächelnd betete ich meinen Kopf auf meinen Knien und beobachtete ihn weiter, wie er schlief. Immer wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte, dann machte ich das. Ein lauter Donner riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich zuckte zusammen und machte meine Augen zu. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte bemerkte ich, dass er aufgehört hatte zu Schnarchen.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass er mich ansehen konnte und grinste. „Na, Angst?", fragte er ruhig. Er hatte seinen Ellenbogen auf seinem Kissen gebettet und seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand. Sein linkes Bein hatte er hinter dem Rechten angewinkelt. Ich guckte ihn so grimmig an wie ich konnte und sah dann weg. „Tse, wovor denn? So ein kleines Gewitter macht mir doch keine Angst.", erwiderte ich genervt. „Hm…wenn du meinst. Warum schläft du dann nicht?", fragte er weiter und als ich zu ihm sah, bemerkte ich, dass er sich nun richtig hingesetzt hatte.

Erst jetzt sah ich auch, dass er kein Oberteil trug und errötete leicht. „Ich kann nicht schlafen.", murmelte ich leise und versteckte mein Gesicht in meinen Knien. Eine Weile herrschte Stille, doch ich wusste, dass er immer noch saß und mich beobachtete. Erneut ein Blitz, dann der Donner, ziemlich schnell hinterher. Ich zuckte zusammen, da das Grollen sehr laut war. Er musste hier in der Nähe eingeschlagen war.

Wahrscheinlich grinst er jetzt, da er doch Recht hatte. Ich hörte, wie sein Bett raschelte und ging davon aus, dass er sich wieder hingelegt hatte und wartete, bis ich wieder zu ihm sah, damit er mich damit nerven konnte, dass ich Angst hatte.  
Doch als ich aus den Augenwinkeln zu seinem Bett rüber schielte, war er dort nicht. Stattdessen spürte ich zwei Arme, welche sich um meinen Bauch schlangen. Ich spürte sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter und sah zu ihm. „Mensch Clyde, du weißt doch, dass du dich vor mir nicht verstecken brauchst.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich seinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr spürte.

„Lass mich los, Baram.", forderte ich ihn ruhig auf, doch er ignorierte mich komplett und drückte mich nur ein wenig an sich. „Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich mich zu dir legen würde.", flüsterte, nein hauchte er in mein Ohr und mir gefiel der Ton seine Stimme überhaupt nicht. „Hör mal…nur weil du an beiden Ufern schwimmst, heißt das nicht, dass das bei mir genauso ist.", murmelte ich leise und versuchte mich aus seinen Armen zu winden.

Ich hörte ihn lachen und versuchte erneut mich los zu machen, doch er dachte gar nicht daran mich los zu lassen. „Du denkst auch, dass ich nur an Sex denke, oder?", fragte er ruhig. „Würdest du mich wenigsten loslassen, damit ich mich hinlegen kann?", fragte ich ruhig und ignorierte seine Frage komplett. Seufzend ließ er mich dann los und ich drehte mich zu ihm und zeigte zu seinem Bett.

„Ich werde hier liegen und du da, verstanden?", fragte ich ernst. „Hm…und dann? Ich schlafe seelenruhig weiter, während du hier wach liegst. Niemals. Ich bleib bei dir.", sagte er und sah mich ernst an. Genervt fluchte ich und legte mich dann auf die Seite, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Erneut spürte ich wie seine Arme sich um meinen Bauch schlagen. Er drückte einen Körper an meinen und bettete sein Kinn auf meine Schulter.  
„Was ist los? Warum hast du mich nicht mehr lieb?", flüsterte er und ich konnte die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme hören. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hände auf seine Arme und entspannte meinen Körper, sodass ich mich mehr in seine Umarmung reinlehnte.

„Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Scheiße?", murmelte ich leise und schloss meine Augen. „Na ja, du bist so abweisend.", erwiderte er und drückte mich mehr an sich. „Schlaf einfach, Idiot.", befahl ich ruhig und versuchte ein zu schlafen. Ihm fiel das nicht schwer und schnell hörte ich ihn wieder leise Schnarchen, doch jetzt wurde ich nicht nur durch das Gewitter wach gehalten, sondern auch noch durch ihn.

Natürlich ließ ich mir vor ihm nicht anmerken, wie sehr er mich aufwühlte, wie gerne ich es habe, wenn er mich umarmt und wie ich seine Wärme liebte, immerhin war er mein bester Freund…mein einziger Freund. Ich wollte nicht wegen eines so dummen Gefühls, wie Liebe, meinen besten Freund verlieren. Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht gestehen, dass sich der Großteil meiner Träume um ihn handelte und dass jedes Mal, wenn er mir so Nahe war wie jetzt, dieses angenehme Kribbeln durch meinen Körper fuhr.

Ich sah zu ihm, um sein Gesicht betrachten zu können. Die kurzen Strohblonden Haare und sein leicht kantiges Gesicht. Die lange, spitze Nase und etwas weiter Oben, die fein geschwungenen Wimpern, zumindest an dem Auge, das noch vorhanden war. Auf der anderen Seite…er hatte seine Augenklappe wieder aufgesetzt, bevor er zu mir gekommen war, wahrscheinlich damit ich mir die Wunde nicht ansehen musste, doch ich wusste, dass dort nur noch ein Loch war. Ich musste es wissen, da ich es damals behandeln musste, da er sich geweigert hatte sich von wem anders behandeln zu lassen.

Das hielt ich ihm bis heute vor, da ich damals erst 13 war und dieser Arsch mir damit das größte Trauma meines Lebens verpasst hatte. Doch irgendwie konnte ich ihm nicht lange böse sein, obwohl ich wochenlang Alpträume hatte.

Leise drehte ich mich in seiner Umarmung um und betastete seine muskulöse Brust. Vorsichtig strich zu seinem Bauch runter und konnte ihn seufzen hören. Kurz sah ich in sein Gesicht, um mich zu versichern, dass er noch schlief. Er schnarchte zwar nicht mehr, doch an seiner ruhigen Atmung konnte ich erkennen, dass er noch schlief. Sein Atem traf in regelmäßigen Zügen auf meine Stirn, als ich meinen Blick wieder auf seine Brust richtete.  
Meine Hände ruhten auf seinem Bauch, nahe seinem Hosenbund. Ich ließ sie bis runter zu seinem Hosenbund gleiten und legte sie darauf. Sollte ich es wagen? So wie ich ihn kannte, würde er wahrscheinlich sogar seelenruhig weiterschlafen.

Ich spürte wie meine Wangen sich leicht aufheizten und legte meine Hände schnell wieder an seine Brust. Meinen Kopf lehnte ich gegen seine Schulter. Wie gerne würde hätte ich weiter gemacht, aber am Ende wacht er noch auf und dass konnte ich mir wirklich nicht leisten. Ich genoss einfach seine Wäre und versuchte ein zu schlafen.

„Clyde…", murmelte er leise und sofort sah ich zu ihm hoch. War er wach und wollte mich ärgern, oder träumte er wirklich von mir? Auf seinen Lippen…oh seine Lippen, so voll…so verlockend. Verdammt wie kann es sein, dass er so unverschämt gut aussieht, das gehört verboten! Aber egal…auf seinen Lippen ruhte ein Lächeln, welches süß aber auch dreckig zugleich war.  
Er drückte mich näher an sich, dass meine Lendengegend nun sein berührte. Schlagartig wurde ich rot, als ich etwas Hartes gegen meinen Schritt drücken spürte und sah nach unten. Da war eindeutig eine Beule in seiner Hose…in seinem Schritt…verdammt was zu Hölle träumt er!?

Nun legte ich eine Hand an seine Schulter und rüttelte ihn leicht. „Baram? Baram!", nach dem zweiten Mal fing sein Augenlied zu flattern und Schlaftrunken sah er mich an. „Was'n los?", nuschelte er leise. „Ähm…du kommst mir erstens ein wenig zu Nahe und hast zweitens ein noch ein Problem mehr, wenn du dich nicht um dein schon vorhandenes kümmerst.", flüsterte ich ihm zu und deutete nach unten.  
Er sah nach unten und ich konnte sehen, wie er anfing zu grinsen. „Oh…da hab ich wohl ein wenig zu lebhaft geträumt.", meinte er nur und sah mich dann wieder an. „Magst du mir vielleicht helfen, es zu beseitigen, Clyde?", fragte er leise und kam meinem Gesicht immer näher.

Ich spürte eine enorme Hitze in meine Wangen steigen und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken. „Das ist nicht lustig Baram!", meckerte ich ihn an und sah weg. „Also ich finde es sehr amüsant.", erwiderte er ruhig. Ein Blitz…ein lauter Donner…

Ohne dass ich es wollte klammerte ich mich an ihn, kam ihm noch näher, drückte meinen Schritt gegen seine Eregung. Er seufzte wohlig auf und verstärkte den Griff um mich, sodass ich so nahe bleiben musste. „Du bist süß, wenn du Angst hast.", flüsterte er gegen meine Haare und küsste sanft meine Kopfhaut. „Und du bist tot, wenn du mich nicht loslässt.", nuschelte ich gegen seine Halsbeuge, in der ich mein Gesicht versteckt hatte.

Doch erneut dachte er gar nicht erst daran mich los zu lassen. Er ließ mich mit einer Hand los, aber nur um diese unter mein Oberteil gleiten zu lassen. Mein Kopf schnellt hoch, sodass ich ihn mit erschrockenem Blick ansehen konnte. „Nimm deine Hand da-…hmmmh!"  
Er unterbrach mich, aber nicht wie ein normaler Mensch es tun würde, indem man dazwischen spricht, nein er küsste mich. Zuerst wehrte ich mich heftig, doch meine Versuche mich zu wehren wurden immer schwächer, desto intensiver der Kuss wurde.

Die Hand, welche er unter mein Oberteil geschoben hatte, verweilte nun an meinem Nacken und fuhr sanft in meine kurzen Haare. Er fing an, an meiner Unterlippe zu knabbern, zu saugen, bat um Einlass, welchen ich ihm zögerlich gewährte. Er ließ seine Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten und begann mit meiner Zunge zu spielen.  
Durch die Intensität des Kusses und diese immer größer aufkeimende Lust in mir, merkte ich nicht, wie er unsere Positionen änderte, sodass ich nun auf dem Rücken lag, und er über mir kniete. Dennoch drückte ich ihn nicht weg, sondern legte zögerlich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an mich ran. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass dieser Kuss etwas war, was ich schon lange wollte, aber wollte er es auch? Machte er das, weil er ebenso empfand wie ich für ihn, oder brauchte er nur jemandem an dem er seine Triebe befriedigen konnte?

Zu meinem bedauern musste er den Kuss aus Luftmangel lösen. Schwer atmend sah ich ihn an, tausende von Fragen in meinem Blick. Doch er lächelte mich nur sanft an und schob nun beide seiner Hände unter mein Oberteil. Klar warum er diesen Positionswechsel durchgeführt hatte, so konnte er mich mit seinem Gewicht ans Bett fesseln und musste sich nicht mehr die Mühe machen mich fest zu halten.

„Baram…", keuchte ich leise, da ich noch nicht ganz wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Shh… Ich werde dir nicht wehtun Clyde. Entspann dich einfach…du wirst schon sehen, diese kleine Ablenkung wird dir gut tun.", raunte er in mein Ohr und zog mir mein Oberteil über den Kopf.  
Er begann kleine Küsse auf meinem Oberkörper zu verteilen und nahm dann eine meiner Brustwarzen in den Mund. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um Laute der Lust zu unterdrücken und sah weg. Verdammt will er etwa…das kann er doch nicht vorhaben…oder?

Seine Hände glitten an meinen Seiten herunter, wobei die eine an der anderen Brustwarze verharrte und die andere zu meinem Hosenbund glitt. Während er solange mit meinen Brustwarzen spielte, bis ich dann doch nachgab und leise auf keuchte, zog er meine Hose langsam runter und ließ seine Hand an meinem rechten Oberschenkel auf und abgleiten.  
Nach einer Weile ließ er dann von mir ab und betrachtete mich grinsend. Mit hochrotem Kopf sah ich ihn an. „Du wirst aber nicht vorhaben, was ich denke, was du vorhast, oder?", fragte ich ihn leise. Er beugte sich zu mir runter, sodass sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter vor meinem verweilte. „Wie gesagt, ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich würde dir niemals wehtun, Clyde…", hauchte er mir auf die Lippen. Und spätestens jetzt wurde mir klar, dass er das nicht nur wegen seiner Triebe machte…er…er hatte wirklich Gefühle für mich. Also beschloss ich mich darauf ein zu lassen.

Er strich mit seinen Händen über meine Seiten. „Warte…", hauchte ich leise und sah ihn unsicher an. Sein Blick wurde fragend, und seine Hände verweilten auf meinen Hüftknochen. Ich sah weg, was mir ein leicht genervtes Seufzen von ihm einbrachte. „Ich…also…ich will dich auch betrachten können.", nuschelte ich leise und sah schüchtern wieder zu ihm.  
Auf seinen Lippen war ein Lächeln erschienen und er nahm seine Hände von meinen Hüftknochen und nahm meine Arme von seinem Nacken weg. Dann nahm er meine Hände und führte sie zu seinem Hosenbund. „Dann zieh sie doch runter.", hauchte er leise und legte seine Hände wieder an meine Hüftknochen. Langsam zog ich seine Hose runter, sah ihn dabei aber die ganze Zeit an.

„Betrachte mich, wenn du es so unbedingt willst.", hauchte er und grinste mich an. „Weißt du, dass du total gemein bist?", fragte ich ihn ruhig. „Jap…aber immer doch.", flüsterte und fing an, an meinem Hals zu saugen. „Du Mistkerl…", keuchte ich leise und sah nach unten, sodass ich das Objekt meiner Begierte betrachten konnte. Meine Augen wurde schlagartig größer, als ich dieses….Ding sah.

Ich brachte alle meine Kraft auf und drückte ihn nach oben. „Du wirst dieses Ding nicht in mich reinschieben!", fauchte ich ihn panisch an, meine Stimme mindestens eine Oktave höher als gewollt. Dies erntete mir ein Lachen von ihm und er setzte sich vor meinen Beinen hin, die ich nun angewinkelt hatte und fest zusammendrückte.  
Langsam richtete ich mich auf und sah ihn an. „Angst?", fragte er und hoffte darauf, dass ich nein sagte. Normalerweise würde ich meine Ängste nicht zugeben, aber hier…das war was ganz anderes!

„Ja!", antwortete ich ihm und rückte sofort ein Stück von ihm weg. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten und er sah zu seiner Eregung. „Dann muss ich das wohl anders lösen, immerhin will ich nicht, dass du Angst hast.", sagte er ruhig und umfasst mit einer Hand sein Glied. Er begann seine Hand in schnellen Zügen auf und runter zu bewegen, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte.

Holte er sich gerade wirklich vor mir einen runter? Ist der noch zu retten? „Hör auf…", versuchte ich ihn zu stoppen, doch wie so ziemlich immer hörte er nicht auf mich. „Clyde…ah…", stöhnte er und grinste mich dreckig an. „Baram!", meckerte ich und spürte wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde. Ich sah wie er seinen Griff, um sein Glied verstärkte. „Ah! Clyde du bist so eng~", stöhnte er laut und ich spürte nicht nur Blut in mein Gesicht steigen, sondern auch in…untere Regionen.

„Baram…bitte…", flehte ich nun leise. Doch er wollte einfach nicht hören. Er fing an leicht in seine Hand zu stoßen und stöhnte dabei meinen Namen. Also musste ich es anders versuchen. Schnell krabbelte ich zu ihm und hielt seine Hand fest. Er sah mich verwirrt an. „Was denn? Du willst nicht, also musste ich mir was anderes ausdenken.", sagte er unschuldig.  
„Ist du klar, was du getan? Mach das woanders, aber nicht, wenn ich zusehe!", meckerte ich ihn verlegen an. „Warum denn? Es hat dich angemacht, mich deinen Namen stöhnen zu hören, gib's zu.", raunte er mir ins Ohr. Ich sagte nicht, da er ja Recht hatte…es hatte mich schon erregt…aber…

„Oder willst du weiter machen?", fragte er ruhig. „Dann habe ich wirklich einen Grund deinen Namen zu stöhnen…", fügte er hinzu. „Wie jetzt?", fragte ich ruhig und machte den Fehler zu seinem Glied runter zu sehen. „Na ja…geht dir nicht die Frage durch den Kopf, wie ich wohl schmecke? Meine Essenz…?", fragte er ruhig. Ich starrte auf die Lusttropfen, die sich an der Spitze seines Gliedes gesammelt hatten.  
„Ja oder nein? Aber ich sag dir eins…wenn du deinen Spaß bekommst, will ich meinen auch.", raunte er und ich konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er sich zur Geduld zwingen musste. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und nickte ein wenig schüchtern und leckte mir über die Lippen. „Gut…dann eins vorher. Damit das dehnen nicht so schmerzt.", erklärte er ruhig und tippte mit drei Finger an meine Lippen.

Vorsichtig umschloss ich sie mit meinen Lippen und fing an sie mit meinem Speichel zu befeuchten. Nach einer kleinen Weile zog er sie aus meinem Mund und lächelte mich an. „Fang an.", flüsterte er mir auf die Lippen und nickte nach unten. Meine Hand ruhte noch immer auf seiner, welche sein Glied umschlossen hatte. Ich beugte mich runter und nahm seine Hand mit meiner weg.  
Dann leckte ich vorsichtig über die Spitze seines Gliedes und nahm sie langsam in den Mund. Ich hörte ihn tief ein und aus atmen und spürte, wie er eine Hand in meine Haare fahren ließ, um meinen Kopf ein wenig fest zu halten. Langsam nahm ich mehr von seinem Glied in den Mund und bewegte meine Kopf rauf und runter.

Er zwang mich dazu, mich schneller zu bewegen und ich fand mich schnell in den Rhythmus ein den er mir vorgab. „Oh Gott…Clyde~", stöhnte er leise. Ich rieb meine Zunge an seinem Glied und fing an daran zu saugen. Währenddessen fand er seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder und ließ seine andere Hand zu meinem Hintern gleiten. Er ließ sich gar nicht lange Zeit und ließ sofort einen Finger in mich gleiten.

Ich stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, der Klang meiner Stimme durch die Tatsache dass ich den Mund voll hatte, gedämpft. Er fing an mit dem Finger in mich zu stoßen und nahm nach einer kurzen Weile einen Zweiten dazu. Er zwang mich dazu, mehr von seinem Glied in den Mund zu nehmen, weshalb ich leicht würgen musste, dennoch mit meinen Bewegungen nicht stoppte.

Als er den dritten Finger in mich gleiten ließ zog er gleichzeitig meinen Kopf hoch, sodass ich mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war und küsste mich lustvoll. Ich stöhnte in den Kuss, als er seine Finger in mir spreizte und fing an meine Hüfte gegen die Bewegungen seine Finger zu bewegen. Als er den Kuss löste, sah er mich mit lustverschleierten Augen an.  
„Glaubst du, du bist bereit?", fragte er leise. Ich nickte nur und er entfernte seine Finger aus meinem Hintern. Vorsichtig, als wäre ich aus Glas legte er mich zurück aufs Bett, spreizte meine Beine und hob meine Hüfte leicht an. Unsicher sah ich ihn an, doch er lächelte nur und positioniere sich mit der Spitze seines Gliedes an meinem Eingang. „Das wird jetzt ein wenig schmerzen… Bereit?", fragte er und erneut nickte ich nur.

Vorsichtig drang er mit der Spitze ich mich ein und ich spürte, wie mein Körper sich verkrampfte. Die Tränen konnte ich noch zurückhalten, jedoch fingen sie dann an meine Wangen runter zu laufen, als er immer mehr in mich eindrang. Ich schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und klammerte mich an dem Laken fest. Als er komplett in mir drin war, nahm er mich in den Arm und zog mich zu sich hoch, sodass ich auf seinem Schoß saß. „Shh…alles wird gut…du musst dich nur daran gewöhnen. Entspann dich…denk nicht an die Schmerzen.", flüsterte er leise und küsste jede einzelne meine Tränen weg.

Ich atmete nur stockweise, da es so verdammt wehtat. Er war so groß, dass ich glaubte er würde meinen Hintern jeden Moment in Stücke reißen. Er drückte mich dicht an sich und küsste jede einzelne Träne weg, die sich aus meinen Augen stahl. Nach einer Weile, als ich mich dann einigermaßen an die Schmerzen gewöhnt hatte sah ich zu ihm.

„Kann's weiter gehn?", fragte er ruhig. Ich nickte und bettete meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Langsam ließ er mich zurück auf das Bett sinken, ließ mich dabei aber nicht los. Dann zog er sich fast komplett aus mir zurück, nur um dann in mich zu stoßen. Laut stöhnte ich auf, vor Schmerzen, aber auch vor Lust. Immer und immer wieder stieß er in mich, langsam, damit ich mich richtig daran gewöhnen konnte.  
„Baram…ah! Bitte! Schneller!", stöhnte ich leise, als die Schmerzen so gut wie verschwunden und der Lust Platz gemacht hatten. Er stieß schneller, nur ein wenig, aber immerhin. „Oh Gott, Clyde! Du bist so verdammt eng!", keuchte er in mein Ohr und irgendwie musste ich leicht grinsen. „Du bist doof. Nun mach schon, ich bin nicht aus Glas.", hauchte ich ihm mit lustvoller Stimme ins Ohr.

Er grinste mich an und fing nun endlich an, wirklich schneller zu stoßen. Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Ich stöhnte seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder. Ich wand mich unter ihm und bewegte mich gegen seine Stöße. Irgendwann traf er eine Stelle mit seinem Glied, die mich Sternchen sehen ließ.  
„Ah! Baram~! Härter! Bitte!", flehte ich ihn an und versuchte mit meinen Händen irgendwo an seinem Körper halt zu finden. Er umfasste mit seiner Hand mein Glied und fing an sie im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu bewegen. Dies und die Tatsache, dass er immer wieder diese eine bestimmte Stelle traf, brachte mich viel zu schnell zu meinem Orgasmus.

Laut seinen Namen stöhnend kam ich in seiner Hand. Mein Samen spritzte auf meinen Bauch, meine Brust und dieses Bild, was sich da vor ihm bot musste ihn so sehr antreiben, da er noch schneller stieß. Ungefähr eine halbe Minute nachdem ich meinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, erreichte er seinen und ergoss sich mit ein paar tiefen Stößen in mir.

Er stöhnte meinen Namen während er kam und ich seinen. Dann brach er keuchend auf mir zusammen, sein Glied immer tief in meinem Hintern drin. Er zog ihn langsam raus und irgendwie war ich froh, aber auch irgendwie traurig über diesen Verlust. Erschöpft keuchend sah ich an die Decke und spürte, wie sein Sperma langsam aus mir floss. Erschöpft legte er sich neben mich, zog die Decke über uns und legte seine Arme um mich.  
„Und?", fragte er leise und ich hörte, dass er sich wach halten musste. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust und schloss meine Augen. „Weißt du, wie liebend gern ich jetzt sagen würde: ‚Ich hasse dich'?", fragte ich leise und versuchte eingeschnappt zu klingen, musste aber Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid, Kleiner…", flüsterte er leise und hob mein Kinn an, um mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Und warum sagst du es nicht?", fragte er leise, als ich meinen Kopf wieder gegen seine Brust gelehnt hatte. „Weil ich dich ja dann anlügen müsste und ich hab mir geschworen, dass nie zu tun.", flüsterte ich erschöpft. „Aber du musst zugeben, war ne super Ablenkung gegen das Gewitter.", sagte er ruhig und ich wusste das er grinste. Seufzend schlug ich ihm gegen die Brust. „Idiot…", murmelte ich leise.

„Ich liebe dich, Clyde…", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und drückte mich an sich. Lächelnd drückte ich mich ein wenig mehr an ihn. „Ich liebe dich auch, Baram…", hauchte ich gegen seine Haut, bevor ich in meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf sank.

Das Gewitter war mir scheiß egal geworden, solange ich in seien Armen liegen konnte, wusste ich, dass ich sicher war.


End file.
